The Most Annoying Thing About Travel
by Bri Nara
Summary: Each nation sharing what bugs them the most while they travel to each meeting. Series of one-shots. Crack.
1. The bloody luggage claim

**United States of Hetalia Production**

_I thought of this mini-series while traveling out of state yet again. This is no attempt to bash airports or anything. This is just a guess about what nations have to go through every time they go to meetings. And things that tick people off whenever you travel a lot._

_I don't own Hetalia. Or Airports. _

_Side note: America and Canada work for the airport. Cuz I say so._

* * *

><p>England quickly got out of the gate after the plane landed.<p>

The next day's meeting was at America's house, so England had to go through this process _yet again_.

England enjoys travel as much as the next nation, but there was one part of the airport he detested.

The luggage claim.

England scowled as he saw the people crowd around the conveyor full of luggage. He managed to squeeze his way into the crowd and started search for his luggage.

"Um... Arthur?" one of his fairies asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you remember to tie the pink and green ribbons to your luggage so you can see which ones are yours?"

"... Oh son of a-"

"Look! There's one of your bags!"

England rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his bag. He pulled as hard as he could... and it wasn't much... in fact the luggage claim was dragging the nation along...

"Why I put so many spell books in here?" England hissed.

The security guard raised an eyebrow. "Uh... You need help with that, dude?"

"No! No! I can handle it!"

Five seconds later...

"Yeah. I need backup. We have a B14. 'British dude stuck in the luggage claim door' again."

England sighed, then tried once again to get himself and his luggage out of the exit hole. "Bloody hell..."

**Random mini-series idea.**

**Review.**


	2. Those annoying metal detectors, desu yo!

_Next chappie of this mini-series! :D_

_I don't own Hetalia. Or airports._

_In order to get the joke, remember that Sealand is literally made of metal and concrete._

* * *

><p>Sealand was finally going to invade a meeting outside of England's house. It would be the first meeting he wouldn't have to swim to.<p>

However, this was also his first time in an airport. So he had to be accompanied by a security guard that seemed to disappear every time he turned around. He did not know what to do at metal detector.

He was about to go through the metal arch until his guard stopped him.

"Um... you have to take off your shoes and hat first, eh."

Sealand put his stuff in a bin and went through the metal detector.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

"W-What's going on?" the surprised twelve-year-old-micronation asked.

"It just detected some metal on you. Empty your pockets."

The Canadian security guard turned to talk with his brother while the kid emptied his pocket.

"This must be his first time."

"Still, what could possibly make the machine go nuts like-"

THUNK! The guards looked at the rusty anchor that was taller than the kid that pulled it out.

"Uh... why does he have an anchor, eh?"

"Where was he _keeping _it?"

Sealand gave them a curious look that said 'Should I go through now?'

"You can come through now."

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

"Do you have any metal fillings or anything?"

"No."

"Pass again."

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP I SAID BLEEP!

"Pass again."

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

"Pass again. -_-"

BLEEEEEEEEEEP! :D

"NOW WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW, EH!"

Sealand had to pass through the machine 45 more times before they let him go and he ended up late to the meeting.

**Me: Ah metal detectors. Aren't they fun, Sea-kun? :D**

**Sealand: I wanted to go to that meeting in Latvia's house, desu yo! D:**

**America (in pilot uniform): Review.**


	3. Packing is tough, even for heroes!

_Remember I don't own Hetalia, and I don't own airports._

* * *

><p>America was packing for the meeting in Hawaii. He only had one luggage bag left, because France borrowed all his other ones. And the maximum weight for one bag of luggage is 50 pounds.<p>

Nooo problem.

America started pondering what he needed.

"Let's see... I'm going to a _meeting, _so I need my suit!" He threw his regular suit in there. "And my backup suit! And my backup-backup suit!" He tossed both suits into the luggage. "What else... what else...? Oh! The meeting's in Hawaii, so I need a swimsuit in case I get some free time! And... an umbrella in case it rains! And a coffee maker in case the one over there is broken! And a snack for the airport! And-"

Several hundred unnecessary items later...

"There! That should do it!" America said as he finally shut the bag. It was close to bursting, but the hero didn't notice. Everyone at the airport certainly noticed.

"I'm sorry, eh. It's exceeded the weight limit."

"By how much?"

"... 150 pounds."

"Ok! I'll just take out a few things." Zip.

"NO! WAIT DON'T-" BOING!

Suddenly the airport employee was buried in America's stuff. Ranging from a pogo stick to peanut butter.

**Random. Had free time. Review.**


	4. Traveling alone, Big Bruder

_New chappie of this mini-series. This chappie is based off a stupid airport incident I had when I was eleven. I don't own Hetalia. I don't own the airport either._

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein was at the airport with her big bruder. She was going to Ukraine's house, but Switzerland couldn't come with her because he had work to do.<p>

"Do you have your ticket?"

"Yes."

"Do you have all your luggage?"

"Yes."

"Good. Take care, Liechtenstein." With that, Switzerland left to the car he had parked outside.

Liechtenstein got lead away by the security guard and grouped with the other unaccompanied minors. After the metal detector, there seemed to be a problem. All the minors got lead into a room with a bunch of men in business suits.

'What's going on?'

"It appears someone didn't fully pay for their ticket." The security guard and the business men looked at Liechtenstein in a way that said 'We know it was you.'

Liechtenstein got lead out of the room and back to the place where the ticket line was.

"Do you have the money you're missing?"

"No..."

"Is your guardian here to completely pay for your ticket?"

"He just left."

"Do you have a ride home?"

"No."

"Son of a... Do you have his phone number?"

"Yes. It's on my luggage in case of emergencies."

The security guard called the number, bluntly saying something along the lines of "Get your ass back here and pay for your kid's ticket." Liechtenstein could practically hear her bruder's 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DX' rage on the other end of the line. "Dude, you didn't completely pay for her ticket, and her plane's gonna leave. Get over here."

About five seconds later, there was the sound of car tires screeching outside. An out-of-breath Switzerland charged in. He looked at his sister with a look of concern as if he was expecting her to be hurt or something. When he saw she was fine, he proceeded to bitch out the security guy.

"What's this about me not finishing a payment?"

"You're missing 100 euros."

"A hun-? YOU MEAN I NEARLY HAD A HEART-ATTACK, DROVE LIKE A MANIAC BACK HERE, AND MY LITTLE SISTER NEARLY MISSED HER FLIGHT BECAUSE OF **ONE HUNDRED EUROS?**"

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT _ME_! _YOU _AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE AIRPORT UNTIL THE MINOR'S FLIGHT IS CONFIRMED TO HAVE LEFT ALREADY!"

"I LEFT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU PEOPLE COULD _COUNT_ PROPERLY!"

"_CALM THE F_ DOWN, SIR!_"

After a lot of yelling, money throwing, and a near-law-suit, Liechtenstein was finally on here way to her plane. Granted, she was running, but still on her way.

Liechtenstein looked over her shoulder and waved to her bruder. "Bye, Big Bruder!"

Switzerland waved back, and sighed when she was out of sight. "Next time, I am _walking _her to her friend's house."

**Random chappie idea is random. :P**

**Liechtenstein: Review, please.**


	5. CHIGI! The actual damn plane!

_Another idea. How could I possibly forget this?  
><em>

_I don't own Hetalia. I don't own any airports. Etc._

* * *

><p>"Romano! Can I have the window seat?"<p>

"Fine, whatever, tomato-bastard."

Romano and Spain just got into the plane. They were on their way to a meeting in Florence.

"Attention passengers," the pilot said. "There seems to be storm heading this way, so the flight is going to be delayed, eh. Just sit there until the storm passes, eh."

Romano groaned. "Great! _Just _great!"

"Relajarse, Romano! It isn't _that _bad!"

Cue the random dude, that smelled strongly of potatoes, sitting next to Romano. Romano glared at Spain in a way that said 'This is your fault, bastard.'

Two hours later...

"Attention, passengers, the storm has passed and we can leave now, eh."

"FINALLY!"

Kick. Romano looked at the grouchy little kid behind his chair.

"You mind, kid?"

Kick. Kick.

'Just ignore it, Romano... Just a brat."

Kick. Kick. Kick.

"THAT IS IT! BRAT IS GOING _DOWN_!"

"R-Romano!" Spain had to wrestle Romano back into his seat. "Calm down! The flight attendant with the snacks is coming!"

Romano immediately relaxed and got his 'happy face' on. He turned to the aisle with a smooth "Ciao~."

"Hey, dude." said the MALE flight attendant. "What do you want?"

Romano slouched back into his seat. "Nothing." Dammit.

Spain looked at Romano. "Estas bien? You look mad."

Romano glared at Spain. "I AM mad, you stupid bas-"

"Romano! Don't swear, there are children here." Spain noticed his companion sink lower into his chair. "Maybe you need a siesta."

Romano sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he did need a siesta-

Cue the crying baby.

'Ignore it, Romano. Just take your f_ing siesta.'

Kick. Kick. Kick.

'Ignore it. Ignore it! IGNORE IT, DAMMIT!'

Suddenly there was a weight on his shoulder. Romano looked to see that Spain had fallen asleep, and was using him as a pillow.

"Remember, passengers. Three more hours of our flight, eh."

'I f_ing _hate _flying.'

**Me: Ah~. Why did I not type this sooner? ^_^**

**Romano: ... Why the hell did it have to be _me_?**

**Me: Easiest to annoy, Roma~.**

**Romano: (sigh) Review, dammit.**


End file.
